


Ты — мне, я — тебе

by juliasd



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliasd/pseuds/juliasd
Summary: Митани угощает Канэко после успешно сданных экзаменов и совсем этому не рад





	Ты — мне, я — тебе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Give and Take](https://archiveofourown.org/works/605219) by [jetsam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetsam/pseuds/jetsam). 



— Я так и не понял, почему должен тебя угощать, — ворчал Митани, тыкая в своё мороженое кусочком вафли. Не то, чтобы он сильно был против, но планы на выходные были другими, и зря Канэко успокаивала его тем, что это ненадолго.

Во всём была виновата Фуджисаки, а точнее, их разговор во время уборки. Фуджисаки ТАК на него посмотрела, ТАК широко раскрыла глаза и округлила рот! А ведь он даже не отрицал, что сдал экзамены благодаря помощи Канэко, и что он даже сказал ей «спасибо» — этого ли не достаточно!

Но Фуджисаки считала по-другому. Его шпыняли и доставали так долго, что вздохнуть с облегчением он смог только тогда, когда приглашённая «сэнсэй» стояла рядом, а он покупал мороженое. Сначала Митани тихонько выдохнул с облегчением, потому что после приглашения Канэко посмотрела косо и недоверчиво. Но появилась Фуджисаки и затрещала, мол, какая это отличная идея — сходить погулять — и как замечательно, что завтра нет уроков.

— Согласиться с Фуджисаки-сан проще, чем спорить с ней, — посочувствовала Канэко, но это нисколько не мешало ей с большим аппетитом есть своё мороженое.  
«Да, тебе-то что, — мрачно подумал Митани. — Всё равно мне платить».  
— Если бы мы не сделали по-её, неизвестно, когда бы она отстала. А ещё ты бы остался неблагодарной сволочью, а я — слабохарактерной мямлей.

Митани, к слову, не мог не проворчать, что Фуджисаки, которая и играет-то в го хуже всех, каким-то образом стала у них в клубе непререкаемым авторитетом. Единственное, чем она могла похвастать — это дружбой с Шиндо в средней школе.

— Фуджисаки не понимает слова «нет»! «Митани, давай пойдём на эти соревнования! Митани, учись!» Митани то, Митани сё... Гррр!

— Не жди, что я продолжу тебе помогать и в следующем году. Сейчас ты всё повторил, в моей помощи нет никакой необходимости. Ты совсем не такой тупой, каким хочешь казаться.

Митани съел вафлю и уставился на оставшееся мороженое. Если он продолжит тормозить, оно совсем растает.

— Кто сказал, что мне опять понадобится твоя помощь?

— А ещё я уверена, что ты рад и счастлив от того, что в старшей школе Хазё тоже есть го-клуб, — заметила Канэко с ехидной улыбочкой, которая всегда появлялась, когда она знала, что правда с ней на все сто процентов. Митани только хмыкнул и начал смешивать в своей мороженице шоколадные и ванильные остатки в кашу-малашу.

— Да кому нужна эта зубрёжка! Хочешь ботанить — ботань, только без меня.  
Митани так и не нашёл уютного местечка в школьной библиотеке, но и дома он не желал отвлекаться на уроки — всегда можно было найти кучу дел поинтересней.

— Тебе тоже придётся начать зубрить, если захочешь поступить в хороший университет, — для пущего эффекта Канэко ткнула в него ложечкой. — «У вас же есть устремления? Если не попробуете воплотить их в жизнь, то после сильно пожалеете!»

— Ну, может быть, когда-нибудь, — уклончиво ответил Митани.

— Эй! Да ты уже подумал об этом!  
Невнятный звук, который издал Митани, скорее всего, означало согласие.

— Ну и? Что хочешь делать? — требовательно насела на него Канэко.  
Это было очень плохо. Почти также плохо, как тогда, когда она натаскивала его по экзаменационным вопросам. Поэтому он замолчал, обдумывая ответ. 

— В офис пойду, наверное, — пробормотал Митани, надеясь, что так безопаснее. Её глаза подозрительно сузились, и стало понятно, что все эти дела её очень интересуют.  
«Теперь дразнить будет», — подумал он.

— Ты что, и вправду ничего ещё не решил?! Разве родители тебя не достают вопросами?

— Да я как бы не особо часто их вижу. А ты, конечно, уже всё для себя распланировала, раз такая умная?

Митани ждал, что она сменит тему. Всё-таки Канэко часто была так же предсказуема, как и другие девчонки — только дай намёк, тотчас же начнут трещать о себе, любимых.

— Конечно, сначала надо идти в университет. И ещё я подумала, что неплохо бы стать юристом. Правда, чтобы попасть на хороший курс по праву, надо быть очень крутым. Но моя учительница думает, что если я буду стараться, то у меня вполне может получиться.

Вот это точно: Канэко могла бы стать отличным следователем. Преступнику стоит только глянуть на её раздражённое лицо — и он признается во всём.

Повисло какое-то неловкое молчание, и каждый занялся своим почти совсем растаявшим мороженым. Сейчас было не так, как раньше. Тогда они тоже много говорили, но это было про учебу и школьные обязы, и никогда о личном.

— А когда ты был маленьким, то хотел кем-то стать, когда вырастешь?  
Похоже, Канэко всё-таки решила вытащить из него настоящий ответ.

Митани криво растянул губы в подобии улыбки.

— Когда я был совсем мелким? Хотел быть профи. Я выигрывал у всех своих друзей и иногда даже у старичков в го-салонах. Когда ещё не умел объективно судить о своих способностях, думал, что это возможно. Но я совсем не такой, как Шиндо. В лучшем случае, сейчас выиграю школьный турнир.

— Но попробовать-то ещё не поздно? Ты можешь сдавать экзамен на про до тридцати лет.

Митани внимательно на неё посмотрел. Похоже, она искренне верила в такую возможность. Иногда даже Канэко была безнадёжна.

— Поверь, Канэко, я недостаточно хорошо играю. Если бы захотел попробовать, то стал бы инсэем ещё пять лет назад. Ты слышала о Кишимото из школы Кайо? Он поступил в Академию, но всё бросил. В школе Хазё, кроме Шиндо, чего-то стоит только Кага, друг Цуцуи-семпая. И давай больше не будем об этом? Когда начнутся занятия, я снова приду в го-клуб, и, вообще, хватит об этом.

— Я тоже уже записалась в го-клуб, — осторожно сказала Канэко. Она словно спрашивала у него разрешения. Митани кивнул ей и почувствовал странное облегчение. Он понятия не имел, почему так разболтался.  
— Сейчас я хочу серьёзно начать учиться, и играть не так, как раньше, в перерывах между тренировками. Думаю, мне никогда не сдать нормативы по волейболу, так что у лучше я сосредоточусь на го.

— А врать-то нехорошо, — сказал Митани.  
Если бы она бросила волейбол в средней школе, то сразу же гарантировано получила бы место в го-команде для выступления на всех школьных турнирах.  
— Возможно, ты тоже начинаешь трезво оценивать свои способности, но, скорее всего, ты просто не хочешь, чтобы Фуджисаки снова бегала за тобой по пятам целый год.

— По крайней мере, Фуджисаки-сан переживает за клуб. Мы точно не смогли бы остаться действующим факультативом без её энтузиазма. Ты, должно быть, в глубине души, ей очень благодарен.

Митани застонал.  
— Может мне ещё и её накормить мороженым?!

Канэко захихикала. Митани вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Я бы особо не беспокоилась о ней. Цуцуи-семпай уже приглядывает за Фуджисаки-сан, и я сомневаюсь, что они обрадуются, если ты им помешаешь.

Митани открыл глаза и сдвинул вместе брови. Она имела в виду то, что он сейчас подумал? Нет, вряд ли.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что они — Фуджисаки и Цуцуи-семпай — того? Вместе?

— А ты не знал? Мальчики как обычно не замечают таких вещей. Похоже, ты вообще ничего не знаешь. Месяца два назад они стали официально встречаться. И, насколько я знаю, Цуцуи-сан оказался очень милым, а у Фуджисаки-сан появился отличный предлог избегать общества Каги-семпая, когда ему приходило в голову повыпендриваться перед ней.

— Вот как, — Митани уставился на свою мороженицу.  
А он-то думал, что его чутьё на высоте. Выработав привычку автоматически следить за заполнением территорий на гобане, он думал, что так же не упускает из виду и жизнь своих знакомых.  
Хорошо, что он никогда не интересовался Фуджисаки как девушкой для свиданий, хотя Шиндо, кажется, пару раз ему на что-то такое мимоходом намекал, когда они на переменах встречались в школьном коридоре. Шиндо останавливался, говорил несколько слов, и обоим становилось неловко.

Митани вообще не думал о девушках. Просто всегда были более важные вещи, о которых надо было волноваться. Например, экзамены и… Он с подозрением посмотрел на Канэко. Она точно ему ни на что не намекала? Вполне возможно, что Фуджисаки хотела захотеть помочь кое в чём своей подруге.

— Канэко, — осторожно сказал Митани. Она насмешливо посмотрела на его, как ему казалось, горящие щёки. Потом засмеялась, трясясь всем телом, наклонилась так низко, что волосы совсем закрыли лицо, и Митани не знал, чего ему хочется больше, обнять её или придушить.

— Ты думаешь, я хочу с тобой встречаться? С тобой? Но точно уж, не сейчас. Как минимум, мне нравятся парни повыше.

Митани пытался смотреть куда угодно, только не на неё. Поэтому и толкнул тот дурацкий графин, выплеснув на стол воду. Он не знал, как отнестись к её словам.  
— Хорошо, тогда всё нормально. Я… Ты доела? — спросил Митани. Если она всё доела, то можно было бы разойтись. Митани вдруг очень захотел пойти в го-салон и просидеть там оставшуюся часть дня. Канэко допила напиток и аккуратно поставила стакан туда, где было сухо. В её мороженице недоеденного осталось на донышке.

— Всё доела. А ты — нет.

Митани заглянул в свою чашу. Да, там было намного больше. Наскоро прикинув все варианты развития событий, он решил пожертвовать ценным продуктом. Скорее всего, она сядет рядом и будет смотреть, как он ест.

— Спасибо, уже наелся.  
Он быстро встал. Канэко подхватила свою сумку и пошла следом.

— Куда теперь пойдём? — спросила она ему в спину.

Митани замер в дверях, не обращая внимания на кислую физиономию посетителя, собравшегося войти.  
«Куда теперь?»  
Он думал, что должен только накормить её — и всё. Митани бросил на неё косой взгляд, когда она вытолкнула его на улицу. Толкалась она всё также грубовато, впрочем, как всегда.  
Кто бы что ни говорил, но у них было свидание, пускай и странное. Он не мог не видеть в ней девочку и разговаривать как с одноклассниками-мальчиками. Но в кино они не пойдут. Никак. Потому что нет денег.  
Чтобы смотреть слезливую мелодраму, надо раскошелиться и на билеты и на напитки, а осталось всего-ничего.

— Я собирался в го-салон. Если хочешь, можешь пойти со мной, — наконец решил свою проблему Митани. Такую развлекательную программу его кошелёк осилит. Если она не захочет играть, то Митани вообще будет счастливчиком — не придётся объяснять старикам, почему он привёл с собой кого-то настолько слабого.

Хотя, если быть честным, не так уж она и слаба. Намного лучше других. И если давать фору, то играть с ней вполне интересно.  
Но это совсем не значит, что ему хочется её туда вести. Большинство посетителей знают его с самого детства, а если он придёт с девчонкой, то от шуток и дразнилок не будет покоя не несколько недель — несколько месяцев.

Канэко захотела пойти.

Митани поразмыслил и понял, что го-салон совсем рядом, хотя кажется, он специально кафе не выбирал. Конечно, можно не идти прямо, а попетлять, тогда она может устать и передумать.

— Пойдём, — сказал Митани. Он притормозил, чтобы они поравнялись. — Только ничего там себе не выдумывай.

Независимо засунув руки в карманы, он пошёл через улицу.  
Пусть радуется — он берёт её с собой только сегодня.


End file.
